<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay at Home by yastaghr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290890">Stay at Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/pseuds/yastaghr'>yastaghr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Agoraphobia, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Parenting, Badster, Big Brother Papyrus (Undertale), Dark Magic, Dubious Science, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Major Character Injury, Medical Experimentation, Medical Trauma, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Social Anxiety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:02:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/pseuds/yastaghr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans is terrified of the outside world.  Frisk and their friends are going to help him recover and  fix his relationships.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Mess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had to have three skin biopsies in my leg the other day and they still hurt. I wanted to cheer myself up. Somehow writing angst does that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Surface was a terrifyingly familiar place. The sun shone a little less bright than Sans remembered, but the grass was greener. Humans still walked everywhere. He was getting better at not flinching every time one looked his way. </p><p>Papyrus, the amazing, wonderful star that he was, never even had to try. His brother was so cool, he would just go up to humans (full grown, adult humans!) and <em>talk</em> to them. Sans couldn’t, no matter how much Frisk stared at him. Not even Undyne’s mocking could get him to do it. Papyrus had asked, once, for him to make the attempt. It had ended so poorly no one had asked him to try again.</p><p>His stupid little aversion meant that he couldn’t go to college with Papyrus. Sans wanted to. The university had great physics and astronomy departments. But even the idea of being in a lecture hall surrounded by other students sent him into a panic.</p><p>It didn’t bother him, it really didn’t, even if all their friends thought it did. He wouldn’t have fit in there, not like his brother did. Papyrus had described the students and teachers to him so many times. Confidence, intelligence, and easy social intercourse weren’t his thing. Sans’ specialty was immature jokes and sleeping. His brother never failed to remind him of that. </p><p>So he was happy to be staying at home and working. College was expensive, and Sans hadn’t known he would need to pay for it so soon after buying Paps his dream car. Paps shouldn’t have to worry about keeping a job as well as his studies and friendships (and relationships, as much as that thought hurt to think). Sans could work, so why wouldn’t he? Asgore had set up a way for him to be useful to the Embassy without ever having to go in. </p><p>Speaking of the Embassy, Papyrus had made a lot of friends there, and they’d wanted to send him off properly. The party was being held there. He’d been relieved when Pap told him he shouldn’t come. He could just give his brother his present at home and then work for the rest of the night. Papyrus would have a good time with his friends and come home when he was ready.</p><p>Apparently that was now, because Sans heard the familiar jangle of keys outside their front door. It had to be his brother, since he was the only other monster with keys to this place, but it took him an uncharacteristically long time to open the door. Sans was sure there would be scratch marks all over the brand new knob and pristine paint.</p><p>His brother staggered through the door. He’d tripped over his own foot. <em>Papyrus</em> had tripped over his <em>own foot</em>. Sans jumped to his feet - or he would have, had he not been wrapped in a blanket with a plate containing half a grilled cheese sandwich and a thermos of tomato soup in his lap.</p><p>The thermos spilled all over the carpet they’d only just unpacked and rolled out this morning. The sandwich scattered crumbs and grease all over the floorboards beneath it. The plate toppled and, flipping over the thermos, hit the wall and knocked several photos off the wall. The glass from the frames splattered all over the floor. It cut into the blanket Tori had knitted them; the blanket was still tangled with Sans’ limbs. He assumed it had cut into his bones. Why else would he be gasping for breath with less than half his 1 HP? Oh, yeah, and there was bone marrow staining a part of the carpet his spilled soup hadn’t touched.</p><p>He heard a groan of annoyance quickly followed by a rough hand grabbing him by the shoulder of his shirt. It heaved him out of the mess he should have known better than to cause. Another fourth of his HP was lost to the sharp corner of their counter. He held back the nausea at the pain. He also held back the nausea as healing magic was inelegantly shoved into his cracked mess of a soul.</p><p>When he could finally breathe again, he opened his sockets to see Papyrus leaning over the sink. He was washing his gloves without any care for their fragile seams. He was muttering to himself too low for Sans to make out the words.</p><p>After three minutes of washing Papyrus turned around and confronted his brother. Sans flinched back. It had been a long time since he’d seen Papyrus this drunk or this angry. Actually, it had been years since Papyrus had even touched a drink. Sans...didn’t have good memories of the kind of drunk he turned into. His brother probably had assumed he was over it by now. He could never be as cool as Papyrus wanted him to be.</p><p>Papyrus fought his way through his drunk anger to come up with the inevitable lecture. Watching the struggle would only make him feel worse, so Sans focused on his brother’s gloved hands instead. He’d have to make a new pair of gloves for Pap, he could see that already. The harsh scrubbing had left holes around several joints. Those always wore through fastest. Maybe he should reinforce them? Pap hadn’t liked it last time, but his stitching was much tighter now. If he used a layer of-</p><p>“YOU’RE A MESS, SANS,” He winced. Papyrus was only barely keeping his voice from slurring, “ALWAYS...ALWAYS MAKING A MESS OF THINGS. THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS TO CLEAN UP AFTER YOU. NYEH. WHAT WILL YOU DO WHEN I’M...I’M…”</p><p>He trailed to a halt, but Sans was too busy worrying about the glass he had spotted sticking out of his brother’s ulna to interrupt. Not that he would interrupt anyway. If his brother was talking, he had to be silent. His soul would make him listen.</p><p>“YOU PROBABLY WON’T EVEN KEEP THE HOUSE CLEAN, LAZYBONES. AFTER ALL, I ONLY LEFT YOU ALONE FOR...UM...I DON’T KNOW HOW LONG. IT DOESN’T MATTER! I’LL BE GONE FOR WEEKS. I BET YOU WON’T EVEN LEAVE THE COUCH.”</p><p>Sans felt the guilt settle in. Of course he was lazy. He couldn’t be bothered to deal with humans or buy himself decent clothes. He couldn’t even be bothered to eat his dinner at the table like a normal monster. </p><p>The door to Papyrus’ room slammed shut in time with the thought that Sans was too pathetic to take care of himself, so he should just stay on the couch and not get in anyone’s way until his brother came back to look after him.</p><p>#</p><p>Toriel frowned when she saw the cute snail calendar Asgore had given her for Mother’s Day. It had not won him any favors, but it <em>did</em> help her keep track of time. It was also pleasant to look at. After all, snails were adorable as well as a nutritious, delectable treat. Who wouldn’t want to see them on their wall?</p><p>But the thought of her former husband was not, for once, what drew a frown to her face. Instead, it was the calendar itself. In particular, it was the realization that today’s date was exactly three weeks since Papyrus’ going away party. He was two weeks into classes and enjoying every minute of it. She had heard from him last night, and indeed every night since he had left. She had not heard a word from his brother.</p><p>Her phone confirmed what her eyes had noticed; Sans had not texted or called her in three weeks. Perhaps his phone had been broken? She had been rather busy preparing for the upcoming school year. She should invite him over for dinner to catch up. It would certainly be nice to have a buffer between her and her ex-husband. Frisk, while an absolute wonder, still clung to the hope that their relationship could be repaired. It may yet be, but she was far from ready to let go of her anger. </p><p>Yes, inviting Sans to join them was an excellent idea. She had already typed in a few words before her earlier thought was recalled. If his phone was broken, he would not be able to get her text. Papyrus would know if that were the case, would he not? It was nearing the time of day when he would call her. She could see no harm in preempting his act.</p><p>A few seconds later the familiar, boisterous voice of her child’s best friend answered the phone.</p><p>“HELLO MISS TORIEL! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WAS JUST ABOUT TO CALL YOU. HOW FORTUITOUS THAT YOU SHOULD CALL ME!”</p><p>She chuckled, “Indeed, Papyrus. It is good to hear your voice.”</p><p>“OF COURSE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS THE GREATEST OF SPEAKING HABITS! IN FACT, MY PROFESSOR FOR SEMINAR CONGRATULATED ME ON THEM JUST THIS MORNING. APPARENTLY HUMANS HAVE A TENDENCY TO FEAR SPEAKING IN FRONT OF LARGE GROUPS? I WAS NOT AWARE OF THIS FACT.”</p><p>“It is quite true, I assure you. In fact, most monsters would agree. But as much as I would enjoy hearing more about your day, I have a question I would like to ask.”</p><p>“OH. I UNDERSTAND. HEARING ABOUT THE GREAT PAPYRUS’ DAY WOULD DISTRACT EVEN THE MOST FOCUSED OF MONSTERS! ASK AWAY!”</p><p>She smiled. Papyrus certainly had an...interesting way of looking at the world.</p><p>“Do you know if your brother’s phone has been broken or lost? Only, it has been some time since I have heard from him.”</p><p>Papyrus replied with uncharacteristic harshness, “I DON’T KNOW.”</p><p>Her smile vanished much faster than it had come. She had thought the brothers were on good terms. Had Sans said something rude? Or was he simply too lazy to answer his brother’s calls?</p><p>“I am sorry. I had not intended to bring up bad feelings. He always seemed so fond of you; I assumed you were on good terms. Has something come up?”</p><p>“OH. NO, MY BROTHER IS VERY FOND OF ME. HOW COULD HE NOT BE? I HAVE SIMPLY BEEN TOO BUSY TO CALL HIM, AND HE IS FAR TOO LAZY TO CALL ME.”</p><p>She frowned. That...did not make sense. Papyrus had been calling her, someone he had only known for a short time, every day. Some of their conversations had been quite lengthy. Surely he could have found time to call his brother? No, she could not think that. He was probably avoiding such a call because hearing his brother’s voice would be too painful. It was still several weeks until he was due to make a visit home.</p><p>“I see. I do hope you two can find some time to check in. I am sure he would be overjoyed to hear from you.”</p><p>“...THANK YOU. I’M SORRY TO DEPRIVE YOU OF THE PLEASURE OF HEARING ABOUT MY DAY, BUT I BELIEVE I JUST HEARD SOMEONE KNOCKING AT THE DOOR. I HAVE A PROJECT COMING DUE SOON, SO-”</p><p>She shushed his protests, “Oh, do not worry, my friend. I wish you luck on your project. Goodbye!”</p><p>Uncharacteristically, he hung up without answering her. She frowned at the phone, then shook off the static in her fur. It would sort itself out in the end. Most things did. It wasn’t until late that night, after Frisk had been put to bed and Asgore had gone home, that she remembered she had meant to text Sans and invite him over. It was far too late to bother him now. She knew he had issues with sleep. She would simply have to remember to text him in the morning. </p><p>#</p><p>Frisk didn’t mean to intrude, they really didn’t. It was just that they were worried about Sans. He hadn’t come to see them at the science fair. He’d <em>promised</em> he’d come see them at the science fair. Sans hated making promises. He hadn’t broken one to them yet. Why would he now?</p><p>He didn’t respond to their texts. Mom said he wasn’t responding to her texts. Alphys, Undyne, Asgore, Grillby - no one got a response. Papyrus said he was just being lazy, but… Frisk was worried something had happened to him. There would always be stupid humans who didn’t bother to understand, no matter what Frisk did. It was sad, but it was true. So it wasn’t <em>really</em> bad for them to pick the lock of the brothers’ apartment. Lawyers and cops wouldn’t agree, but they didn’t have high opinions of lawyers or cops, so that didn’t matter. What mattered was making sure Sans was okay. </p><p>The hallway was dark. In the shadows, their bad night vision made it impossible for them to make out anything. Their legs trembled as they shuffled through the dark. Maybe they should have brought someone with them. What if they found-</p><p> </p><p>A sharp click from the darkness ahead made the human drop to the ground with their hands over their neck. They shook there for at least a minute. Monsters weren’t scary, but humans didn’t wait out turns, and humans had guns, and guns made clicks when… Wait. Guns were more metallic, weren’t they? That didn’t sound like metal. They weren’t sure what it sounded like. It wasn’t wood, and it wasn’t a computer. It wasn’t a bike wheel. It wasn’t a claw or a bone. It <em>kinda</em> sounded like fire, but also more electric-y? And…</p><p>It dawned on Frisk that they had a phone, and their phone had a MTT flashlight on the keychain they’d been given for free. They felt stupid for forgetting about it. Mom was trying to teach them how to be less reckless! They probably wouldn’t tell her about this, then. That didn’t seem smart.</p><p>They fumbled around in their pockets for what felt like an hour before they finally got the flashlight off the keyring and pointing the right way. When they flipped the little switch, the brilliant light that blazed out of mini MTT’s chest blinded them. </p><p>“ngh.”</p><p>The sound from ahead wasn’t loud or long, but even the half second they heard was enough for Frisk to identify the voice. They fought through the blinding tears the bright light had cause to open their eyes and see.</p><p>Sans was huddled on the corner of the couch. His legs were tangled in a cut-riddled blanket. Fuzzy mold was growing from a red stain. Another splash of crusty brown overlapped it. Identical smears of red spattered his bones. The crusty brown looked more like drips. Frisk recognized that colour and consistency. Why was Sans covered in blood?</p><p>Someone had to have hurt Sans. They knew something was wrong! But why was he still here? Everyone knew he had bad health. Maybe he ate something? But then he should have called someone, or gone to the hospital, or something! </p><p>Frisk moved a step closer. He didn’t move. There were no eye lights in his sockets. The worried clump in their gut grew denser. </p><p>Something crunched under their boot. It flashed in the light of their flashlight. A sliced-off corner of a photograph was embedded in the carpet along with several shards of glass. They breathed out. Glass didn’t have any intent, so it wouldn’t hurt Sans. At least, not bad...right?</p><p>Frisk moved the last little bit to Sans’ side. His eye lights still weren’t showing. This close, they realised they couldn’t hear him breathe. He’d told them once he didn’t need to, but making the sound with his magic was soothing. If he was hurt, why wasn’t he doing it?</p><p>They poked him. Sans’ bones were hard underneath their finger, and that was wrong; every time they’d gotten a hug from Papyrus or Sans the brothers felt soft and fuzzy. Something was really wrong, and they didn’t know how to fix it. </p><p>Frisk sighed. They’d have to tell Mom after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Mistake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Papyrus says something he instantly regrets.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Surgery went great! My arm is now in a sling, so I will be slow to type, but it no longer is numb and painful!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Papyrus slammed the door to his car. He almost ran up the steep path to Toriel’s house. The doorknob was gripped and turned with enough force to leave minute dents in the solid iron. He yanked the door open and rushed inside without bothering to close the door. A cold breeze chased him into the living room. He shivered and pulled up his hood. </p><p>Suddenly, Papyrus was looming over the couch and his brother. Sans was laid out on the first cushion. He had bandages all over his body with only an oversized t-shirt to cover him. His feet were possibly the only parts of him that didn’t have bandages on them. They, and the rest of his bones, were a yellowish grey. He could see the pores on them. For a skeleton, you couldn’t have more unhealthy looking bones if you tried. </p><p>Papyrus reached up with a trembling hand to cup Sans’ face, but shook himself and folded his arms instead. He shifted back and forth until he was in a full-body scowl. He wasn’t supposed to act so attached to his brother. It would be wrong. </p><p>Below him, Sans slowly came awake. He blinked his eye sockets a few times before his eye lights turned on. When they focused enough for him to see, his eye lights turned to hearts for a moment before they returned to circles. He opened his mouth to speak, but Papyrus cut him off before he could. </p><p>“WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING? I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF AN EXAM, AND FRISK CALLED ME! IN THE MIDDLE OF AN EXAM! AND THEY TOLD ME YOU WERE INJURED,” Papyrus almost whispered the last.</p><p>“i-” Sans tried to speak, but Papyrus wasn’t done yet.</p><p>“AND THEN I GET HERE AND I FIND OUT IT WAS JUST YOUR WOUNDS FROM A FEW WEEKS AGO. I ALREADY HEALED THESE. WHAT DID YOU DO, NOT EVEN BANDAGE THEM?”</p><p>Sans shrunk back. Papyrus thought about stopping yelling at him, but then he remembered what his father had said and reconsidered.</p><p>“YOU CAN’T EVEN MANAGE THE VERY BASICS TO SURVIVE ON YOUR OWN. YOU NEED HELP FOR EVERYTHING! IT’S SO MUCH WORK. IT WOULD BE SO MUCH EASIER ON ME IF YOU WERE DEAD.”</p><p>The second he’d said it Papyrus knew what a horrible thing that was to have said. In a blink of an eye, Sans was gone. Papyrus patted the couch frantically.</p><p>“NO NO NO NO NO, SANS! SANS! COME BACK, PLEASE, I DIDN’T MEAN IT. I DON’T WANT TO LOSE YOU! SANS, PLEASE!”</p><p>Down the hallway, Toriel opened the door to her bedroom and came bustling out. She had a bucket of steaming water in her hands. She was walking normally for a few seconds before she heard what Papyrus was saying. Then she started to hustle. “Papyrus, what is-”</p><p>His skull jerked up to face her. “MISS TORIEL, PLEASE! HE’S GONE AND TELEPORTED SOMEWHERE, WE HAVE TO FIND HIM, WE HAVE TO-”</p><p>“I will start calling. You must have some idea of where he has gone, do you not? Start writing up a list.”</p><p>Papyrus pulled a notebook out of his inventory and started madly scribbling down ideas of where Sans might be. Toriel left him to it. She was already texting every number she had to be on the lookout for a distraught Sans.</p><p>#</p><p>It was a nice day. The sun was shining. The birds were chirping. A perfect day for trail running. </p><p>Undyne was almost halfway through her jog on Mt. Ebbot when she felt something amis. A sudden bloom of magic up ahead of her made her pause. What was Sans doing up here? He was the literal definition of a lazybones. No way he could have made this hike. There were lots of humans who used this trail, too. So how did he get all the way up here? And why did his magic feel so...off? Scared? Upset? Fearful?</p><p>Undyne rounded the corner and saw Sans. He was standing right on the edge of the cliff. His body was hunched up and his arms were wrapped around his body tight. He kept looking over the edge and inching closer to it. In between that, Sans was mumbling to himself. His eye sockets were empty and sad.</p><p>Undyne had been the Captain of the Guard long enough to spot the signs. She had no idea why Sans would want to dust himself, but that seemed to be exactly what he was leading up to. </p><p>So when Sans lifted one foot and leaned forward, Undyne was already sprinting as fast as she could towards the skeleton. She didn’t shout; she was scared that would startle him into falling off the 300 foot cliff. So Undyne ran, tackled, and pulled Sans as far away from the edge as she possibly could. He squirmed in her arms, but she was more than strong enough to hold him,</p><p>Undyne powered through her panting and adrenaline to yell, “What the hell Sans? Why were you going to throw yourself off that cliff? Did you even once think about what that would do to your friends? To Papyrus?”</p><p>Sans flinched when she said his brother’s name. Undyne’s eyes narrowed. “Seriously, Sans, he’d be devastated. Frisk would be devastated. Why would you do something like that?”</p><p>Sans voice when he spoke was so quiet Undyne could barely hear him.</p><p>“pap said he wanted me gone. he said it would be so much easier on him if i was dead. i’m so pathetic i can’t even do that right.”</p><p>Undyne’s brow furrowed. “He’s just frustrated with you, Sans. It’s not like he really wants you dead. I bet he’s worried sick about you right now. He’s your brother for fuck’s sake! You don’t have to listen to what he says.”</p><p>Sans looked at her with clear confusion written across his face. “yes i do?”</p><p>Undyne was about to say just how stupid that reasoning was when her cell phone buzzed in her inventory. She hooked her left hand’s fingers into Sans’ ribcage and used her right hand to answer the phone. “Hey. What is it?”</p><p>Papyrus’ voice radiated out of the phone loudly enough that even Sans could hear.</p><p>“UNDYNE! YOU HAVE TO HELP US LOOK FOR SANS! HE TELEPORTED SOMEWHERE AND I’M AFRAID HE’S GOING TO DO SOMETHING STUPID!”</p><p>Undyne looked down at the skeleton in her lap. He was shaking from head to toe. </p><p>“Yeah, I’ve got him here with me. He was trying to throw himself off the cliff at the Mt. Ebbot entrance into the Underground. He seems  to think you wanted him dead.”</p><p>Papyrus coughed. “I… MIGHT HAVE SAID SOMETHING TO THAT EFFECT, YES. I NEED YOU TO BRING HIM DOWN THE MOUNTAIN. I’LL MEET YOU AT THE PARKING LOT AT THE BASE, OKAY? I NEED TO SEE HIM AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.”</p><p>Undyne got up, tucking Sans on her hip to carry him down. “Okay, nerd. See you in a few.”</p><p>“THANK YOU,” Papyrus said. </p><p>“Don’t mention it,” Undyne said gruffly. “I care about the little goober, too.”</p><p>Undyne hung up, stuffed her phone back into her inventory, and started jogging back down the mountain. Silence reigned for a few moments, then Sans broke it. </p><p>“you… care about me?” He asked tentatively.</p><p>Undyne stopped dead, held him out at arms’ length, and stared him in the sockets. There was the barest pinprick of eye lights in there. “I care about you, Sans. You’re my friend. You’re Frisk’s dunkle. You’re Papyrus’ brother. No matter how annoying you can be, I will always care about you. Is that understood?”</p><p>Sans nodded slowly. Undyne guessed she would have to accept that. She really should get back to the business of carrying him down the mountain.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can find me on:</p><p>Twitter: https://twitter.com/yastaghr <br/>Tumblr: https://yastaghr.tumblr.com <br/>YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCFLombUzsxpc9Al6ITHPpLw <br/>Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/yastaghr</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me on:</p><p>Twitter: https://twitter.com/yastaghr <br/>Tumblr: https://yastaghr.tumblr.com <br/>YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCFLombUzsxpc9Al6ITHPpLw <br/>Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/yastaghr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>